Any residence, office, or establishment may have devices (e.g., lamps, fans, sensors, heaters, light bulbs, etc.) that are configurable. These devices may be adjustable to control various attributes and/or settings (e.g., speed, power, brightness, sensitivity, etc.) related to operation of those devices. Some devices that are adjustable may be operated remotely within a wireless network. For example, a home automation device may provide a user with the ability to control one or more appliances within the user's home. However, some devices may have different capabilities and functionalities. The differences in capabilities and functionalities of network-enabled devices may present challenges for controlling of attributes through use of a home automation network device. Remote devices may be unfamiliar with different interfaces and/or capabilities of the devices to provide an interface for controlling different types of devices.